


Did I Imagine You

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories [29]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Post-Break Up, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Underneath Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zac and Eden both think about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did I Imagine You

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy this was written in 2004 or 2005 I forget which year. Sorry if this sucks but I am posting as is.
> 
> Song lyrics from Dot Allison's Did I Imagine You.

When I close my eyes  
I can see you reach out to me  
In my deepest dream  
I can hear you call out to me

Where in the world are you tonight?  
**********************************************************  
Zac Hanson sighed as he stared at the picture of his ex-girlfriend. It had been two months since they had broken up. He still remembered the day as if it were yesterday. Eden had meant the world to him but he had cheated on her and when she found out she left him. It broke his heart to know he had hurt her so much. That he had ruined the one good thing in his life.  
**********************************************************  
Did I Imagine You?  
Did I Imagine You?  
Are you somebody real?  
That I can touch and feel?  
**********************************************************  
He awoke with a jump. He had the dream again. The one in which Eden had came back to him. The one were she had forgiven him for all his crimes. God in that dream she seemed so real. Right down to the feel of her skin. Too bad she would never be in the same room as him again.  
**********************************************************  
Here in my dreams  
I'm waiting for you  
Just take my hand  
I'll carry you through  
**********************************************************  
Eden Harold woke up sweating. She had dreamed of Zac again. The dream in which she had taken him back and he promised never to hurt her. Oh if only she could believe it. If only she could trust him as much as her dream self did. Why couldn't Zac tell she secretly wanted him back? Who knows maybe he was still fucking Kate.  
*********************************************************  
Now and then it seems  
I can hear you climb the stairs  
Opening the door  
I realise you're not there  
**********************************************************  
Eden turned around when she heard the familiar footsteps on the stairs. She knew in her heart it was him. She smiled real big when the door opened. But imagine her shock when the door didn't open. It was a figment of her imagination. Zac would never walk up her stairs again or even open her door.  
**********************************************************  
Where in the world are you tonight?

Did I Imagine You?  
Did I Imagine You?  
Are you somebody real?  
That I can touch and feel?  
**********************************************************  
Zac got up out of bed and sat in the chair in the hotel room. He wondered about her. What was she doing? Where was she? He could swear he heard her. But hell he probably was just imagining it.  
**********************************************************  
Here in my dreams  
I'm waiting for you  
Just take my hand  
I'll carry you through  
**********************************************************  
Zac walked back over to the bed and covered up. He wanted to go back to sleep so he could see her face. He'd be waiting on her in his dreams and he'd take her hand and just hold her forever.  
**********************************************************  
Here in my dreams  
I'm waiting for you  
Just take my hand  
I'll carry you through  
**********************************************************  
Eden slowly went back to her bed and fell softly into a dream. A dream in which Zac was waiting on her and he would grab her hand and tell her want she wanted to hear.


End file.
